Vapid
VAP |founded = 1942 |games = Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto V |image = Logo-IV-Vapid.png |oldlogo1 = Name-IV-Vapid.png |type = Vehicle manufacturer|Name Change = MANUFACTURER}} The Vapid Motor Company or simply Vapid (BAWSAQ: VAP) is an American automotive company in the HD Universe. According to advertisements in GTA V, it was founded in 1942. The player can buy stocks from then at the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. Overview It is primarily based on Ford Motor Company (although Ford was founded in 1903, 39 years before) though some of Vapid's models resemble those made by Chevrolet, Dodge, Land Rover, and even International Harvester/Navistar International. In parody of Ford's famous blue oval badge, Vapid's logo is a red oval badge. The word 'vapid' means 'dull' but also sounds similar to 'rapid,' a possible motivation for the use of the name. Vapid is one of the largest car manufacturers in the HD Universe. Just like Ford, Vapid operated an aircraft division, and formerly owned an aircraft hangar in Grapeseed before it was bought by Trevor Philips. Events of GTA V During the mission The Bus Assassination, Franklin is hired by Lester Crest to kill Isaac Penny, one of the key people in Vapid. His death will cause a major drop in Vapid stocks. Stock Tip Complete the mission The Bus Assassination, and then invest all the money of all the three protagonists in Vapid stocks, wait 48 hours in-game, until the porcentage of return reach his maximum value, in this case is about 100%, then just sell everything. Vehicles Gallery Vehicles VapidBensonFridgit-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Benson in GTA V. VapidBlade-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Blade in GTA V. Bobcat-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Vapid Bobcat in GTA IV. VapidBobcatXL-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Bobcat XL in GTA V. VapidBullet-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Bullet in GTA V. ClownVan-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Clown Van in GTA V. Contender-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Contender in GTA IV. VapidDominator-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Dominator in GTA V. Fortune-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Fortune in GTA IV. Hellenbach-GTACW-papercraft.jpg|Vapid Hellenbach in GTA Chinatown Wars. Hotknife-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Hotknife in GTA V. HuntleySport-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Huntley Sport in GTA IV. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Front-Interceptor.png|Vapid Interceptor in GTA V. LargeTowTruck-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Large Tow Truck in GTA V. VapidMinivan-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Minivan in GTA V. NOOSECruiser-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid NOOSE Cruiser in GTA IV. VapidPeyote-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Peyote in GTA V. PoliceCruiser-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Police Cruiser in GTA IV. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Front-Stanier.png|Vapid Police Cruiser in GTA V. PolicePrisonBus-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Prison Bus in GTA V. VapidRadius-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Radius in GTA V ResolutionX-GTACW.png|Vapid Resolution X in GTA Chinatown wars VapidSadler-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Sadler in GTA V. VapidSandkingXL-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Sandking in GTA V. ScrapTruck-GTAV-Front-Loaded.png|Vapid Scrap Truck in GTA V. SheriffCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Sheriff Cruiser in GTA V. Slamvan-TLAD-front.jpg|Vapid Slamvan in The Lost and Damned. VapidSpeedo-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Speedo in GTA V. VapidStanier-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Stanier in GTA V. Steed-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Steed in GTA IV. Taxi-GTA4-Vapid-front.jpg|Vapid Taxi in GTA IV. Taxi-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Taxi in GTA V. VapidTheLiberator-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid The Liberator in GTA V. TowTruck-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Tow Truck in GTA V. UnmarkedCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|Vapid Unmarked Cruiser in GTA V. Uranus-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Uranus in GTA IV. UtilityVan1-Front-GTAV.png|Vapid Utility Van (1st model) in GTA V. Yankee-GTA4-front.jpg|Vapid Yankee in GTA IV. Advertisements Vapid-ad-gtav.png|An advertisement of a Dominator. Domitator-ad-gtav.png|Another advertisement featuring a Dominator. Trivia *The Dominator in GTA V has one of the loudest engine sounds, being a very typical muscle car sound, it also can be made louder by pulling the camera angle to the bottom rear of the car, this technique can be done with most cars in the game. * The Fugitive from GTA V, despite being manufactured by Cheval is mistakenly referred to as the Vapid Fugitive on the website since the 1.06 update. A Newswire article from 23rd December 2013 also refers to it under this name http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/52011/grand-theft-auto-online-holiday-gifts.html *A Vapid Dealer is located in Downtown Los Santos, which also happens to be the location in GTA Online where the player's insured vehicles will spawn once he/she claims and pays for it. *Not only does Trevor buy the old Vapid hangar in Grapeseed but he also buys the empty garage in an old Vapid dealership in Pillbox Hill. * The Liberator is mistakenly labelled as "Vulcar Liberator" in pre-race setup menus. *The Huntley Sport, the Bobcat and the Minivan are the only vehicles that do not take up resemblance of any Ford vehicles. Navigation de:Vapid es:Vapid fr:Vapid hu:Vapid pl:Vapid Category:Vehicle Brands Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Corporations